The inventive concept relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices including dielectric layers and related methods of fabrication.
Development of the semiconductor industry and demands of users have lead to highly integrated and high-performance electronic devices. Accordingly, the demand for highly integrated and highly performing semiconductor devices, which are key components of electronic devices, is ever increasing. In particular, some materials used as insulating layers in semiconductor devices may not satisfy desired dielectric characteristics and/or insulating characteristics.